


Shared secrets

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [34]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey shares some secrets with Stokely





	Shared secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Drabbles

Feeling slightly panicked Casey bit his lower lip, not knowing what to do next. How could this have happened? Okay, Stokely was nice but they actually weren't best friends. They were sharing the bleachers every day during lunch break; mostly reading; sometimes they talked about a school's project. That was all. They both were not very sociable. 

So, what had gotten into him, that he had told her: “This new guy in my physic course, he looks hot.“

Stokely glanced at him, grinning wide.  
„Well, it seems that he's thinking the same. He didn't take his eyes off you today.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for FFFC (Livejournal)


End file.
